Gatos, café y una piscina
by Bastes13
Summary: Cuando tu vida deja de ser tuya y sientes que te ahogas, lo mejor es lanzarse, nadar y dejar que el agua se lleve los problemas
1. Chapter 1

Esto es un relato "corto" que se me ha ocurrido.

Disfruten.

Estaba en la tumbona de la piscina como casi todos los días. Me gustaba el calor del sol sobre mi piel, y el estar morena en California era casi una obligación. Además, mi familia sólo se preocupa de que esté morena, linda y bien vestida. Mis padres son Chalie y Renné Swan, y son dueños de la empresa de resorts "Elite", una empresa de vacaciones de lujo para los famosos y ricos del mundo. Mi padre la fundó desde los cimientos, pero se habían vuelto bastante imbéciles con el paso de los años y los ceros acumulándose en el banco.

-Bella tesoro, mamá se va a darse unos masajes, te veo luego. Recuerda que hoy tenemos cena con los vecinos, los Newton, así que ponte preciosa- me dijo mi madre metiéndose en su descapotable y saliendo por la puerta.

Vaya fastidio aguantar al asqueroso de Newton y sus asquerosas miradas sobre mi cuerpo. Además, yo al día siguiente tenía clases de enfermería y no me apetecía trasnochar por una estúpida cena. A mis 25 años estaba cursando el último año de enfermería, muy a pesar de mis padres. Ellos me obligaron a estudiar 3 años de administración de empresas para quedarme con el negocio familiar, pero a cambio, me dejarían estudiar lo que siempre quise ser, enfermera.

Estaba repasando unos apuntes al sol cuando escuché un maullido y sonreí, Copo y Bolita estaban de vuelta. Eran dos gatitos de no más de 2 meses que había encontrado escondidos en el jardín una tarde. Los había alimentado y cuidado sin que nadie lo supiera. Mi madre odia a los gatos, y si se enteraba que los tengo, los arrojaría a la piscina o algo peor, así que aprovechaba cuando salía y los alimentaba y cuidaba. En ello estaba cuando escuché la insoportable voz de Mike Newton venir del jardín de al lado.

-Hola vecina, que bien te sienta el rojo...- guiñándome el ojo y estudiando mi cuerpo con mi bikini rojo…. Era asqueroso, ni siquiera era muy revelador, yo no era así.

-¿Qué tal Mike? Veo que estáis haciendo obras….- no tenía ganas de hablar pero no me quedaba de otra.

-Sí, papá ha decidido que la piscina se ha quedado pequeña y la estamos ampliando, pondremos un jacuzzi también así que estas invitada a usarlo- me dijo sugerentemente… que asco por favor.

-Ajam, gracias- seguí con mis gatitos hasta que llegó la hora de entrar a casa.

Después de una monumental bronca con mis padres por negarme a ir a la cena, me fui a mi habitación a preparar las cosas para la mañana siguiente y acostarme. Tumbada en mi cama me puse a pensar en lo que había cambiado mi vida en 20 años. Mis padres antes eran amorosos, se preocupaban por mí y los demás; pero con la llegada del dinero, empezaron los olvidos de cumpleaños, las faltas de atención y las discusiones por mi futuro. Supongo que el tener dinero te cambia, aunque yo seguía siendo la misma Bella que quería ser enfermera para ayudar a las personas desde que tenía cinco años, y mi nana me había regalado un disfraz de enfermera.

A la mañana siguiente recogí mis apuntes, mi uniforme del hospital, pues luego tenía consulta de pediatría con lo Doctora Hale, y me fui a mi coche. Estaba a punto de arrancar cuando vi a Bolita maullar y mirar bajo mi coche, aquello era raro. Me bajé y vi que Copo estaba justo debajo, pero peligrosamente cerca de la rueda pegada a la pared.

-Copo, ven pequeña, aléjate de ahí que no podré salir- Me agaché al suelo intentando llamarla, pero la gatita no quería salir.

De repente dos grandes pies metidos en botas de trabajo se pudieron a mi lado y una voz bastante bonita me preguntó si necesitaba ayuda. Cuando me levanté vi a un chico no mucho mayor que yo, pero sí más alto, tenía el pelo cobrizo, los ojos verdes y una linda sonrisa de medio lado en los labios. Era bastante guapo la verdad y sus ojos te llamaban la atención.

-Gracias, hay un gatito metido debajo del coche y no puedo arrancar con él ahí.- le expliqué.

-¿Tienes algo de comida para llamarlo?- me preguntó. Tonta Bella, Copo era una glotona, siempre buscaba en mis manos algo de comida y recordé que llevaba una fiambrera con estofado para la comida.

-Tienes razón, no lo había pensado- Saqué un poco de carne y la puse en el suelo y comencé a llamarla. Pero la gata estaba asustada y no quería salir, así que volví a tirarme al suelo y tratar de alcanzarla, pero era imposible.

-Déjame ayudarte- me dijo el muchacho, y se tiró al suelo a mi lado para alcanzar a Copo. La gata se quejó, pero dejó que la tomara en su gran mano y la sacó con mucho cuidado.

-Aquí tienes- me dio a mi pequeña gatita blanca un poco sucia y asustada.

-Muchas gracias de verdad, no iba a poder arrancar el coche y ya voy tarde al trabajo.

En ese momento me fijé en que traía puesto un mono de trabajador hasta las caderas y una camiseta blanca que se había ensuciado al tirarse al suelo para rescatar a Copo.

-Disculpa, te ensuciaste la camiseta al rescatar a Copo, lo siento mucho…- me disculpé con la gata aún en mis manos y Bolita restregándose contra sus piernas en señal de agradecimiento. Él tomó al negro gato entre sus manos y lo acarició.

-No hay problema, siempre es bueno rescatar a una dama en apuros ¿cierto?- le dijo a mi gatita, y si yo hubiese sido la gata me habría sonrojado muchísimo.

-Igualmente muchas gracias por ayudarme, soy Bella Swan- le dije alzando mi mano libre para saludarlo.

-Mucho gusto Bella, yo soy Edward Cullen- se presentó él estrechando mi mano.

La verdad es que sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa me despistaron por un momento, hasta que recordé que tenía que irme a clase y ya llegaba tarde. Me despedí de Edward y mis dos gatitos, dejándolos escondidos en la casita que les había hecho en la entrada del garaje y me fui a la universidad y luego al hospital.

Cuando dieron las seis de la tarde llegué a mi casa y revisé a las dos bolas de pelo negro y blanco, que estaba dormidos en su refugio. Me desvestí y me puse mi bañador azul para nadar un rato en la piscina, eso ayudaría a relajarme después del pesado día que había tenido. Cuando llegué vi a Newton dando instrucciones a los pobres obreros de la piscina. Estaba gritando diciendo no sé qué sobre una mancha de cemento en el jardín, será idiota. Entre los albañiles pude ver a Edward bastante cabreado, con los brazos cruzados y los puños cerrados mirando hacia Mike. Cuando me tiré de cabeza a la piscina el ruido se acabó y buceé un rato para evadirme de todo. Salí a la superficie y, mientras nadaba, pude ver a Mike fisgoneando a través de la reja que separaba las dos propiedades. Ahí sí no saldría del agua hasta que se fuese, no quería que me volviera a comer con los ojos. Un ruido de algo cayéndose lo despistó y aproveché para salir y tomar el sol para secarme.

Escuché más que vi la discusión que mantuvo con uno de los operarios porque el chico había dejado caer un martillo. Bufé cabreada y estaba dispuesta a irme cuando el sonido de algo impactando contra el suelo y un gemido de dolor llamó mi atención. Levanté la vista y vi a varios obreros acercarse a Edward y rodearlo, ahí me preocupé y me levanté de la tumbona para acercarme. Un charco de sangre se estaba formando bajo él y se sostenía la mano con gesto de dolor.

-Lo que me faltaba, ahora uno se hace un pequeño corte y todos se paran. No es nada sigan con el trabajo- gritó Mike y no lo aguanté más.

-Mike Newton, ¿estás diciendo que no piensas prestarle atención médica a tu trabajador, cuando claramente la necesita?- le increpé desde mi lado del jardín.

Todos se volvieron a ver y los ojos de Edward se posaron en mí con gesto de dolor y algo más. Vi el pico con sangre a sus pies, probablemente se le había escurrido de las manos y se había cortado con él.

-Bella no te preocupes, es un rasguño sin importancia, el chico volverá al trabajo sin problemas…- me dijo acercándose y mirándome las piernas.

-Mira Mike, soy enfermera como bien sabes, y te aseguro que eso no es un rasguño, o me dejas curarlo yo misma o, llamo a un médico para que venga; y a un técnico del ayuntamiento para que le des los papeles de la obra- papeles que yo estaba segura que no había solicitado, ni siquiera les habría hecho contrato a los pobres muchachos.

-Eso no será necesario Bella, si tú puedes curarlo está bien- me dijo asustado.

Corrí a mi habitación a ponerme un pantalón y una camiseta pese a estar mojada todavía. Tomé el botiquín de emergencias que tenía y salí corriendo a la casa Newton hacia su jardín. Cuando llegué Edward seguía de pie al sol sujetándose la mano y con gesto de dolor. Lo hice sentarse en una silla a la sombra de un árbol y quitar el trapo con el que se apretaba la mano. La sangre volvió a gotear y su gesto se contrajo al inspeccionar yo la herida, tenía muy mal aspecto y era profunda.

-Edward esto te va a doler un poco, pero necesito limpiarla para ver. Voy a echar agua fresca que te calmará un poco y luego la desinfectaré; va a doler, pero es necesario. Le expliqué mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tranquila, haz lo que tengas que hacer…- me animó con una medio mueca intentando sonreír.

Lo hice todo lo más rápido que pude y me di cuenta de que necesitaba al menos tres puntos en la palma de la mano, ya que, la herida no cerraría por si sola con un corte tan profundo. Se lo expliqué a él y le puse una anestesia local para que no sintiera las puntadas. Con gesto duro y aguantando el dolor, Edward se retorcía en la silla y algún gemido se le escapaba. Esta era la parte peor de mi trabajo, hacerle daño a la gente para curarla, pero era necesario.

Ya está campeón, terminamos- le dije como hacía con los niños pequeños cuando llegaban al hospital con algún corte o torcedura al hospital, y le sonreí para animarlo.

En ese momento Mike se acercó para ver el daño y le expliqué que Edward no podría trabajar en al menos dos días, hasta que la hinchazón bajara y no le doliera la herida. En ese momento él se enfadó diciendo que todo se retrasaría, pero los compañeros de Edward le aseguraron que nada se vería retrasado porque ellos harían horas extras para compensar, sin cobrarlas. Ese gesto me pareció muy dulce por parte de ellos y estaba a punto de irme cuando él me tomó del brazo y me giró.

-Muchísimas gracias Bella, has sido muy amable al ayudarme- me dijo con una sonrisa que descongelaría un glaciar.

-No ha sido nada Edward, es mi trabajo y lo hago con mucho gusto- le aseguré.

-Igualmente muchas gracias- dijo.

Cuando íbamos a separarnos, Mike llegó y le increpó a Edward por unas manchas de sangre que había en mi camiseta y mis pantalones. Edward se veía avergonzado y mi rabia ya no pudo ser contenida.

-Mike, es solo un poco de sangre, te aseguro que en el hospital veo más sangre y me mancho más que esto.- le quité importancia al asunto.

-Pero tu hermosa ropa Bella está estropeada. Exijo que Edward te pague las prendas, es lo mínimo que debería hacer- dijo mirándolo a él.

-Por supuesto señor Newton, Bella deja que te compense- me dijo mirándome mortificado.

-¿Qué es eso de Bella? ¿Qué confianzas son esas Edward? Señorita Swan para ti y los demás- se impuso él. Y ahí si ya me terminó de cabrear.

-¡Ni señorita Swan ni leches Newton! Yo decido quién me llama Bella y quién no, así que olvídate de la maldita ropa y deja a tus trabajadores en paz. Y otra cosa, a partir de ahora soy Isabella para ti ¿está claro?- le grité en todas sus narices y las de los demás.

Me fui echando humo por las orejas ante la actitud de Mike y las gilipolleces que había dicho en tan solo media tarde. Me duché y salí a dar una vuelta por la urbanización para despejarme de tanta estupidez. Los nuevos ricos o ricos en general eran lo peor con sus trabajadores; gente que merecía todo su respeto era tratada como ciudadanos de segunda y eso no lo iba a permitir en mi presencia.

Cuando volví la camioneta en la que solían venir los trabajadores no estaba, así que supuse que se había ido ya. Me dirigí a la casita de Copo y Bolita para alimentarlos y me encontré a Edward parado acariciando a los dos gatitos y ellos dejándose mimar.

-Edward, ¿qué haces aquí todavía? Tienes que descansar- le dije, había perdido algo de sangre y probablemente se sintiera mareado.

Él chico se levantó de su posición en su metro-noventa le calculé y me miró antes de hablar.

-Venía a darle las gracias de nuevo señorita Swan, ha sido muy amable al preocuparse por un simple obrero como yo- me dijo casi haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza. Eso me enfadó, Newton debía haberlo regañado por llamarme Bella y ahora, estaba tratándome como si yo fuese una señorona con abrigo de piel y collar de perlas.

-Déjate de señorita Swan y de hablarme de usted Edward, me incomoda mucho. Además, te he ayudado porque lo necesitabas y lo haría por cualquiera; no eres un "simple obrero"- le dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos.

-Pero el señor Newton insististe en que la tratemos con el respeto que usted se merece señorita- me volvió a decir.

-Edward, Mike es un imbécil que quemaría el agua si supiera dónde está la cocina. Y si sigues insistiendo en llamarme señorita Swan y hablarme de usted, no volveré a hablarte en todo lo que queda de obra, ¿está claro?- le dije cruzando mis brazos y alzándole una ceja.

-Cristalino Bella- me respondió con una sonrisa, y yo sonreí de vuelta, así estaba mejor.

-Bueno y ahora que todo está claro, sube al coche que te llevo a tu casa. Esta zona de la ciudad está muy alejada del resto de zonas residenciales- le dije tomando las llaves de mi coche.

-No puedo permitir que me llevas a casa Bella, tomaré el autobús que está a la entrada del residencial, no te preocupes- me dijo colgándose la mochila al hombre.

-De ninguna manera, el autobús pasa cada hora y ya se pasó de tiempo. Además, así puedo dar un paseo y charlar contigo, si te apetece claro- le dije, me caía bien Edward.

-De verdad no es necesario, está retirado y luego cómo vas a volver tú sola, no puedo permitir eso- se explicó todo caballeroso. Se veía lindo con un pequeño sonrojo y sus ojos mirando avergonzado hacia mí.

-Bueno, volveré en mi propio coche, además puedes invitarme a un café y un trozo de pastel en algún sitio. No he comido en todo el día y me muero de hambre- me auto invité. La verdad era que quería seguir pasando tiempo con él.

Aceptó a eso último y nos montamos en mi coche siguiendo sus indicaciones. Dejamos las lujosas urbanizaciones atrás y empezamos a entrar en los barrios más humildes de Los Ángeles. Observé de reojo como Edward se ponía nervioso al darme las indicaciones, debía estar angustiado o mortificado porque viera la clase de barrio donde vivía. Lo que él no sabía era que yo, debido a mis voluntariados en los centros médicos más humildes de la ciudad, ya conocía el barrio y sabía que había una cafetería genial a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Creo que me apetece un trozo de tarta de queso en Alice´s , ¿qué me dices?- le pregunté

-¿Cómo sabes tú de Alice´s?- me preguntó con cara de sorpresa.

-El año pasado, el pequeño de la dueña, Ben, se cortó estando en la cafetería de sus padres. Yo estaba de guardia en el consultorio que hay a la vuelta y me lo trajeron para curarlo. Su mamá, Alice, se avergonzó porque no tenía nada para pagar los puntos del pequeño, pero yo le dije que esa noche, "Rebajas Bella" estaba en oferta, y que no debía pagar nada. La mujer me estaba tan agradecida que me trajo tarta casi todas las noches, y aún lo hace cuando sabe que estoy de guardia- le expliqué mientras aparcaba.

ç-No me lo puedo creer, ¡Ben es mi ahijado!- se explicó él con cara de sorpresa.

-¡Vaya! Que pequeño es el mundo- me reí y entramos en la cafetería.

Él muy caballerosamente me dejó pasar primero y entramos al agradable local. Las paredes eran de color crema con fotografías antiguas de actores y actrices del Hollywood antiguo. Un tocadiscos antiguo restaurado era la joya del local con vinilos de todas las épocas sonando; las mesas repartidas por el local con sillas forradas muy cómodas y la dulce sonrisa de Alice Whitlock hacían del lugar un sitio muy cómodo.

Un torbellino de pelo rubio despeinado y vivaces ojos dorados se abrazó a mis piernas al momento que entré en el local.

-Enfelmela Bella, que bien que vengas- me dijo el pequeño Ben nada más verme. Ese niño era una cosa pequeñita e hiperactiva, igual que su madre.

-Hola Ben, ¿cómo está mi rubio favorito?- me agaché a su altura para darle un sonoro beso en sus regordetas mejillas y ganarme un sonrojo y una sonrisa.

-Bien, la pupita ya no se ve, y mami dice que de mayol puedo sel enfelmelo como tú-

-Eso es muy lindo Ben…- me emocionó que el pequeño quisiera ser enfermero igual que yo.

-Muy bonito Ben, a Bella le das un beso y a tu tío favorito ni lo ves….- le dijo un "ofendido" Edward al pequeño haciendo un puchero y cruzando sus brazos, viéndose adorable.

-¡Tío Edwald! No te había visto – le dijo el pequeño alzando los brazos para que él lo cargara. Era una imagen preciosa.

-¡Ben Whitlock, no salgas de corriendo de esa manera! Te puedes lastimar- salió Alice de la cocina. Y al vernos entrar juntos de sorprendió y sonrió.

-Bella, que gusto verte por aquí. No te esperaba hasta dentro de 2 días que tienes guardia. – Alice se había aprendido mis guardias mejor que yo y siempre me tenía un café bien cargado y doble ración de tarta esperando.

-¿Qué tal Alice? Bueno hoy vengo acompañada como ves y creo que se conocen ¿cierto?- le dije sonriéndole.

-Hola primita- le dijo Edward saludándola con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo se conocen ustedes dos?- nos preguntó mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa con Ben y la camarera nos preguntaba qué tomar.

Le explicamos los sucesos de nuestro encuentro y de cómo le había curado el corte de la mano. Ben se mostró muy curioso en si era un corte pequeño como el suyo o más grande. El corte del pequeño había sido en el brazo por una caída de la bici y sólo necesitó tres puntos, mientras que el de Edward era más profundo y necesitó de diez puntadas, a lo que el pequeño arrugó la nariz y le dio un beso a su tío para "ayudar a olvidar el dolor". Era precioso verlos interactuar a los dos juntos, se notaban que se querían mucho y tenían una relación muy cercana.

Nuestros cafés llegaron y mi tarta de queso también; Ben se fue con Alice a hacer su tarea y nosotros nos quedamos charlando juntos de muchísimas cosas. Me contó que su padre había sido constructor toda la vida, habían tenido una empresa pequeña de reformas que les había hecho vivir bastante bien, y su madre había sido diseñadora de interiores en la empresa; pero la crisis llegó y con ella el cierre de la empresa. Por eso él tuvo que dejar la universidad de Administración de Empresas y ponerse a trabajar como albañil, el trabajo que su padre le había enseñado de pequeño. Sus padres vivían en un pequeño apartamento cerca, al igual que él, y tenían una pequeña pensión con la que vivían más la ayuda de su hijo.

Me conmovió mucho como la familia había permanecido unida pese a las adversidades, muy diferente a la mía, que, pese a tenerlo todo, no se paraban a disfrutar de lo que más importaba, los tuyos. Se nos pasaron varias horas charlando hasta que oscureció y tuvimos que dejarlo para otro día. Edward me acompañó hasta mi coche y me abrió la puerta del piloto para que me subiera.

-Ha sido muy agradable Edward de verdad- le dije sonriendo.

-También para mí Bella, ha sido genial charlar contigo….- lo vi vacilar varios segundo, pero al final me besó…en la mejilla….

Le sonreí un poco sonrojada y me subí al coche, también un poco decepcionada. Me gustaba como me miraba, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, como si fuera la única persona en la tierra. Nunca me había sentido así, y menos por una mirada, o varias, a decir verdad.

A partir de ese día, Edward y yo intentábamos vernos o charlar un poco todos los días. Le había dado mi teléfono por si necesitaba algo con su herida. Claro que sí Bella, ha sido por eso, me gritaba mi consciencia. Cuando llegaba al coche por las mañanas me encontraba leche fresca para Copo y Bolita, y a veces una flor puesta en el cristal de mi coche dándome los buenos días. Llevarlo a su casa se había vuelto un tiempo de paz para mí, los días que el trabajo me dejaba, y cada día me gustaba más Edward Cullen.

Una mañana mis padres me anunciaron que saldrían de viaje por dos semanas completas. Por lo visto un congreso en Las Vegas muy importante al que no podían faltar. Lo que no recordaron era que mi cumpleaños sería en tres días y, como venía siendo habitual, no lo recordaron. Mi padre estuvo dispuesto a cancelar el viaje, pero mamá insistió en celebrarlo a la vuelta, así que se marcharon tan ricamente dejándome en casa sola.

Dos días más tarde, les día unos días libres a los empleados aprovechando que mis padres no estaban, y se pusieron contentísimos de tener tiempo libre. Estaba en el salón viendo una película después de comer cuando escuché un fuerte ruido en la cocina y, cuando llegué, vi como no paraba de salir agua de debajo del fregadero. La cañería había reventado y el agua no paraba de salir. Rápidamente salí a buscar a Edward a la casa de al lado y le pedí a Mike que, si podía llevármelo para arreglar el desastre, a lo que accedió no sin antes presentarse voluntario para "ayudarme". Cuando llegamos, Edward cortó el agua y se agachó bajó el fregadero para ver cuál era el problema.

-Sólo se ha salido la tubería de su lugar Bella, no te preocupes, lo arreglo en 2 minutos- me dijo medio mojado y con la camiseta levantada hasta el pecho al haberse arrastrado.

En efecto tardó dos minutos en volver a encajar la cañería y yo me decepcioné por haberlo retenido tan poco tiempo.

-Muchas gracias Edward, déjame te pago-

-Vas a ofenderme señorita Swan, mis servicios como fontanero son gratis para usted- me dijo bromeando.

-Bueno señor Cullen, entonces déjeme que lo invite a un refresco y le seque la camiseta mojada…- le ofrecí.

Pero nunca pensé que se lo tomara en serio y se quitara la camiseta en mi cocina. Cuando vi su torso desnudo, bronceado por el sol y mojado del agua me faltó la respiración. Era perfecto, sus músculos marcados pero no en exceso, un poco de bello cobrizo muy fino en su pecho, sus brazos duros como el acero; este hombre iba a conseguir que me diera un ataque al corazón con solo verlo.

Me dio la camiseta y la llevé a secar a la secadora, después volví a la cocina y le ofrecí una Coca-Cola con hielo, ya que el día estaba muy caluroso y ellos seguían trabajando al sol en la piscina de los Newton. Se la bebió casi de un trago y me miró mientras yo recogía un poco del agua que estaba por todo el suelo de la cocina. No es que me apeteciera, pero tenía que separarme físicamente de él y mis ojos de ese torso tan perfecto.

-Bueno y ¿qué tal el trabajo? Hoy no has ido al hospital- me preguntó con esa voz aterciopelada.

-Bien, hoy tenía día libre porque he acumulado varias guardias este mes y me han dado unos cuantos días, además mañana es mi...- me callé.

-Es tú ¿qué? ...- me insistió.

-Nada no tiene importancia de verdad, olvídalo. Por cierto, me encantó la flor que me dejaste ayer en el coche, era preciosa- le dije para cambiar de tema.

-No hay de qué, pero me gustaría saber qué pasa mañana- volvió a insistir.

-En serio no es nada importante- le dije volviéndome para no mirarlo directamente.

De repente escuché que se levantaba de la silla y sentí el calor de su cuerpo cerca de mi espalda, demasiado cerca para mis nervios. Sentí su mano posada en mi cintura, transmitiendo un calor abrasador a través de mi camiseta, y enviado miles de descargas por todo mi cuerpo. Me giró por completo y fijó sus verdes ojos en los míos de forma abrasadora y posó su otra mano en mi mejilla.

Sabía lo que iba a pasar y lo estaba deseando locamente. Su aliento pegaba contra mi rostro, su respiración era casi tan acelerada como la mía y su frente estaba perlada con una capa de sudor fina. Puse mis manos en su cintura para sostenerme, ya que mis piernas habían decidido convertirse en gelatina y no aguantar mi peso.

-Edward….- dije en un susurro tan leve que ni siquiera estoy segura de haberlo pronunciado. Pero él sí debió escucharlo, porque lo siguiente que sentí fue su boca tomando la mía en un beso abrasador.

Me acercó más a él con su mano derecha puesta en mi mejilla y la izquierda posada en mi cintura, y yo pasé mis brazos por su cuello a fin de acercarlo más a mí, ya que, además, era bastante más alto que yo. De pronto sentí que me elevaba y me sentaba en la encimera de la isla de la cocina y yo enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. El beso fue subiendo de tono, nuestras lenguas en una lucha interna sensual, y nuestros gemidos de placer eran eróticamente perfectos. Lo tomé por el pelo de su nuca cegada por la pasión y pareció gustarle, pues acercó su cuerpo más al mío, haciendo que sintiera su excitación muy cerca de la mía. Sus manos acariciaban mis brazos y mi espalda, mis manos intentaban acercarlo más a mí y tiré de las trabillas de sus vaqueros para sentirlo más cerca.

Su boca era el paraíso, su lengua dándome mi tiempo para marcar el ritmo, pero sin parar de demandar atención. Sus manos, que habían descubierto el borde de mi camiseta, tocaban mi cintura y estómago de forma fuerte y pasional. Estaba ardiendo bajo su toque y lo quería en más de un lugar. Cuando pensé que me quitaría la camiseta y me tocaría donde yo más deseaba alguien dio un portazo en la puerta y nos separamos.

-¿BELLA? ¿Dónde estáis?- el idiota de Mike estaba en mi casa buscándome.

Nos miramos a los ojos, ambos con las respiraciones aceleradas, los labios hinchados por la pasión y el cuerpo ardiendo. Rápidamente se separó de mí y se metió bajo el fregadero y yo me quedé ahí viéndolo con el ceño un poco fruncido. No entendía si se arrepentía de haberme besado, si le daba vergüenza que nos descubrieran o qué demonios le pasaba. Seguía en la misma posición cuando Mike entró en la cocina buscándonos.

Estáis aquí, ¿por qué no contestabas?- me preguntó directamente.

-Disculpa Mike, ni te escuché con todo el desastre que se ha formado aquí- me excusé.

-Ya veo, ¿quieres que mande a alguna de mis empleadas a limpiar esto?-

-No muchas gracias, en cuanto Edward termine lo limpiaré yo misma- en ese momento el susodicho salió de debajo del fregadero como si nada.

-Ya está arreglado Be… Señorita Swan- me dijo incómodo y mirando de Mike a mí muy nervioso.

-Gracias Edward has sido muy amable ayudándome….- le dije bastante triste.

-Edward ¿qué son esas fachas en presencia de la señorita? Haz el favor de ponerte una camiseta….- le recriminó Mike.

Señor Newton, mi camiseta se mojó y la señorita Swan, muy amablemente la puso a secar…- se excusó.

-Te la devolveré más tarde, si quieres puedo dejarte algo de mi padre…- le dije sonrojada, ya que, pese a la interrupción y si extraña forma de actuar, aún me provocaba verlo con el torso desnudo.

-No se preocupe señorita, traigo otra de repuesto, pasaré a recogerla antes de irme, muchas gracias- me sonrió.

Se marcharon y yo me quedé ahí parada sin entender nada. Sabía que a Edward le había gustado nuestro beso, lo había sentido en su pasión y su toque. Pero no entendía su comportamiento cuando Mike apareció. Tal vez no quería algo conmigo, o tal vez, al ser Mike su jefe no quería perder su trabajo. Quería pensar que era esto último o me echaría a llorar durante toda la noche. Lo que quedaba de tarde lo gasté limpiando toda el agua que encharcaba la cocina el mueble del fregadero. Cuando escuché que los chicos se marchaban mi corazón se aceleró esperando a escuchar el timbre, pero no sucedió. Supongo que Edward olvidaría su camiseta y estaría demasiado cansado como para recordarlo, mañana se la regresaría. Eran las diez de la noche, así que pedí una pizza para cenar, bien cargada de peperoni y queso y me puse una película en habitación. Al poco sonó el timbre, me extrañó porque la pizza solía tardar, pero abrí igualmente. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a Edward parado en mi puerta, con una camisa, oliendo a recién duchado y mirándome intensamente.

-Edward… ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora? ¿no te habías ido con los muchachos?- le pregunté mientras lo hacía pasar. Realmente se veía muy bien en esos vaqueros y camisa azul oscuro, estaba caliente.

-Sí, así fue, pero Emmet me ha traído en la camioneta hasta aquí. Necesitaba hablar contigo.- me dijo agachando la cabeza.

Lo hice pasar y lo llevé a la sala junto a la entrada para sentarnos en los sofás.

-Tú dirás….- le dije muy nerviosa. El corazón me martilleaba en los oídos, mi respiración se había acelerado bastante y me sudaban un poco las manos, todo debido a tener a Edward en mi casa, con una camisa azul, unos vaqueros ajustados en las zonas perfectas y esos ojos verdes que me miraban intensamente.

-Siento lo que ha pasado hoy, de verdad- me dijo agachando la cabeza y destrozando mi corazón en el proceso. Lo último que quería era que se disculpara por besarme, ninguna chica quería eso.

-No hace falta que te disculpes, entiendo si para ti no significó nada ese beso pero….- me empecé a excusar yo pero él me paró.

-No me estoy disculpando por el beso Bella, sino por mi reacción al escuchar llegar a Mike- me quedé muda y debió interpretar mi silencio como una señal para continuar.

-Me puse nervioso porque tú eres una chica de buena familia y yo un simple albañil. No quería que tu reputación se viera manchada por estar besándote con un obrero en tu casa, sin camisa y en una situación poco respetable para alguien como tú….- me soltó.

-¿Alguien como yo?- le pregunté.

-Sí, una mujer increíble que tendrá más altas miras que un simple peón de obra Bella…-

\- No eres un simple peón Edward… eres un hombre íntegro, inteligente y mi…. amigo, creo- le dije, porque no podía confesarle lo que mi corazón había empezado a sentir.

-Pero yo no quiero ser sólo tu amigo Bella….- me dijo, mirándome con esos grandes ojos verdes.

En ese momento todo mi mundo pasó a un segundo plano y nada podía importarme más que el hombre que me miraba en este momento. No sé cómo sucedió, pero sus labios estaban sobre los míos sin pensarlo. Eran dulces, suaves, pero intensos a la vez. El calor nos envolvió a ambos y, como si fuese chocolate caliente, no derretimos el uno en brazos del otro.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba sentada en su regazo, tirando de su cabello y él, con sus brazos de acero rodeándome la cintura y animándome a seguir.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a un sitio más cómodo- le dije entre jadeos.

-Tú guíame- me respondió, y acto seguido me levantó, como si no pesara nada, sin separar su cuerpo del mío. Lo llevé como pude por las escaleras hasta mi habitación, donde nos dejamos caer sobre la cama.

Éramos todo lenguas, manos y besos por todas partes. Nuestra pasión no se apagaba ni un poco al sentirnos piel con piel. Rápidamente la ropa fue desapareciendo hasta que sólo quedamos él en sus boxers y yo en ropa interior. Nos mirábamos como animales hambrientos, jadeando por los besos compartidos y el deseo quemando nuestra sangre.

Edward me acarició en ese momento el rostro, con tal suavidad y reverencia que se me enjuagaron los ojos de lágrimas. Veía en sus ojos un sentimiento puro de adoración y algo más.

-No sabes lo que he esperado poder decirte todo lo que siento por ti Bella- me miró a los ojos tan intensamente que me costaba respirar, así que le besé para darle el valor que a mí me faltaba para hablar.

No quería pensar en nada en ese momento, sólo sentir sus fuertes manos acariciando mis pechos por encima de la tela del sujetador. Amasaba de manera intensa pero gentil, en una delgada línea entre placer y dolor que me estaba volviendo loca. Cuando ya no pude aguantar más lo empujé un poco para quitarme la estorbosa tela y que pudiera tocarme piel con piel como yo deseaba y dios…. Fue mucho mejor.

Mis manos tampoco estaban quietas tocando sus brazos, su estómago y ese culo prieto que me volvía loca cuando lo veía pasear por el jardín de los Newton. De repente pellizcó uno de mis pezones de manera deliciosa y se lo llevó a la boca para lamerlo y morderlo a su gusto y mi coño goteó como un grifo estropeado.

-Dios Bella eres deliciosa, no voy a tener nunca suficiente de ti -jadeaba entre mis senos.

-Edward por favor ya no aguanto más, por favor – le supliqué en la niebla de mi pasión.

En ese momento me tomó la cara entre sus fuertes manos exigiendo que lo mirara a los ojos. - Escúchame Bella, necesito decirte esto antes de nada. Yo te quiero, te quiero en mi vida y si hacemos el amor ahora no voy a poder separarme nunca de ti, necesito que lo sepas y estés segura -

Mi respiración se atoró por un segundo en mis pulmones, no podía creer que me estuviese mirando con esos ojos verdes brillantes por la pasión y llenos de amor. Nunca nadie me había mirado así, y por supuesto nadie me había dicho te quiero con tanta convicción.

\- Yo también te quiero Edward, más que a nada en el mundo- le confesé. La sonrisa que me devolvió valía un mundo y una lágrima se me escapó por la emoción.

\- No llores mi amor- dijo simplemente antes de entrar en mí lentamente. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que nuestras ropas había desaparecido y de que se había puesto un condón. Este hombre me hacía perderme de todo excepto de él.

Cuando estuvimos al fin unidos la sensación fue de hogar. Era como si siempre hubiera estado incompleta y la pieza que faltaba hubiese sido encontrada. Nos miramos a los ojos viendo que el otro se sentía de la misma manera, completo. Entonces él se empezó a mover y mi cabeza dio vueltas por las sensaciones que me provocaba. No paraba de tocarme y besarme por todas partes siguiendo con un ritmo tortuosamente lento e intenso. Gibara las caderas y llegaba a ese punto perfecto que me volvía loca.

-Dios Edward, me estas torturando – gemí y chillé cuando presionó mi clítoris con dos dedos.

-¿Tú crees? - me preguntó arrogante para luego tomarme los brazos, levantarlos y sujetarlos con una de sus grandes manos, mientras con la otra me tomaba una de mis piernas y la levantaba un poco. Con esa nueva postura llegó mucho más adentro y dios, me iba a correr como nunca en mi vida. Aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas y gotas de sudor perlaban nuestros cuerpos fundidos en uno.

-Estoy cerca nena, dime que estas cerca porque quiero verte mientras te corres – Con esas palabras me llevó mucho más al borde.

-Sí….. - gemí muy fuerte y entonces todo explotó a mi alrededor. Mi coño se contrajo en fuertes espasmos que llevaron a Edward a su liberación también. Ambos gemimos y él se desplomó encima de mí pero sin dejar que su peso me aplastara. Ambos sudorosos y jadeantes como si hubiésemos corrido una maratón. Nos miramos y sonreímos, él me volvió a besar y se apartó de mi lado para retirarse el condón y volverme a abrazar entre sus fuertes brazos. La sensación era mágica y muy reconfortante, estaba cálida tanto en mi piel como en mi corazón y era lo único que importaba.

\- Ha sido…. - dijo, sin saber cómo terminar la frase.

\- Lo sé, no se puede describir-

\- Por cierto… - me dijo girándome y mirando el reloj en mi mesita – Feliz Cumpleaños amor- y me besó.

-¿Cómo sabes que es mi cumpleaños? – ya debían ser las 12 de la noche.

\- Escuché a la cocinera decir que era una pena que pasaras tu cumpleaños sola porque tus padres no lo recordaban...-

\- Vaya chismeando con la cocinera, muy curioso señor Cullen- le dije juguetona.

\- Oye todo era con buena intención, tenía que saber si estabas sola en casa para poder venir a hablar contigo- me respondió haciéndome cosquillas en los costados.

\- Te salió bien la jugada guapo-

\- Y mejor que va a salir...- dijo acechándome como un depredador a su presa.

Nos pasamos toda la noche haciendo el amor, charlando y comiendo pizza fría en la cama. Si Edward me gustaba, ahora estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorada de él. Hablamos de todo, del futuro de qué haríamos. Decidimos que, durante la obra, lo mantendríamos en secreto por el bien de su trabajo y no buscar mayores problemas, pero después se lo presentaría a mis padres y me importaba una mierda lo que dijeran.

Pasó un mes y la obra acabó sin mayores problemas. Cada día encontraba alguna flor en mi coche, notas y detalles que hacían que lo amase más aún. Intentábamos vernos todos los días cuando él terminaba la obra y yo no estaba de guardia. Muchas veces fuimos a la cafetería de Alice a pasar tiempo juntos con ellos y el pequeño Ben. Una tarde, Edward me llevó a conocer a sus padres y fue una experiencia fantástica. Sus padres eran adorables, sobre todo Esme que se alegraba de que su hijo hubiese encontrado que lo amara como yo. Pasamos la tarde en su casa charlando y hablando de todo un poco, les hablé de mi trabajo, de mi vida antes de la riqueza de mis padres, de cómo nos conocimos… Eran personas amables y sinceras, trabajadoras y honradas que me acogieron como una más de la familia.

Pero todo e complicó el día que se lo presenté a mis padres. Mi madre se puso histérica diciendo estupideces y haciendo daño a conciencia.

-¡NO TE PERMITO QUE SALGAS CON UN EMPLEADUCHO QUE LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERE ES APROVECHARSE DE TU INGENUIDAD Y DINERO!- gritaba como loca.

\- Y yo no te permito que hables así de él- le respondí yo.

\- No me hables en ese tono jovencita, soy tu madre- me desafió.

\- No soy una niña y por lo visto tu hija cuando te conviene recordarlo. Te recuerdo que mi cumpleaños fue hace un mes y ninguno se acordó de llamarme para una simple felicitación- le recordé dolida.

\- ¡Eso es una idiotez!-

Así nos llevamos un rato, ella gritando y yo rebatiendo su estúpido discurso clasista. Mi padre y Edward miraban la escena sentados en diferentes sofás hasta que mi madre dijo las palabras equivocadas.

-Muy bien Isabella, si lo que quieres es esto !VETE!, te repudio como hija y ni se te ocurra pedir un céntimo hasta que no abandones a este fontanero de tres al cuarto – me amenazó.

\- ¡Renné ya basta! - explotó mi padre. Pero Edward ya estaba a mi lado y yo me dirigía a mi habitación a recoger mis cosas con lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro.

Cuando bajé con una maleta, mi ordenador y cosas personales mis padres se estaba gritando y el pobre de mi novio estaba en la puerta esperándome. No me despedí de ellos, pero mi padre se dio cuenta y salió corriendo a encontrarme en la puerta metiendo las cosas en mi coche y dándole las llaves a Edward.

-Bella por favor no te vayas, no escuches a tu madre ¡se ha vuelto loca! - decía mi pobre padre.

-No te preocupes papá, estaré bien -

-No se preocupe señor Swan, mi apartamento es modesto pero suficiente para los dos, yo cuidaré de Bella, aunque su esposa no lo crea – le respondió mi Edward con tono firme.

-Gracias hijo, siento que hayas tenido que ver y sufrir esto de verdad. Renné no solía ser así pero el dinero la ha cambiado y yo tengo la culpa por consentirla y mimarla – le palmeó el hombro mi padre a Edward. Me subí al asiento del copiloto y mi padre se apoyó en la ventanilla abierta.

\- Bella, quiero que me llames mañana y vengas a la oficina. Tú madre podrá decir lo que quiera, pero no pienso dejarte sola en esto hija. Lo mismo va para ti Edward, ambos cuentan con mi apoyo incondicional – nos dijo mi padre, con lo que me emocioné y me bajé para abrazarlo y susurrarle un "gracias papá" lleno de lágrimas.

Nos pusimos en camino al apartamento de Edward cogidos de la mano y en silencio. Él sabía que yo no quería hablar y se lo agradecí, no quería romperme más de lo que estaba. Al llegar me senté en el sofá y él me trajo una taza de té y llevó mis maletas a la habitación. Escuché ruidos y me acerqué a ver qué estaba haciendo, ante la sorpresa de ver que estaba haciendo sitio en el armario y la cajonera para mis cosas, un gesto que me pareció de lo más tierno.

-Vaya, ha explotado una bomba en tu armario – me reí.

-Sí eso parece… bueno ya compraremos un armario más grande y otra cajonera en cuanto se pueda – me dijo avergonzado, con lo que lo abracé y lo besé.

-Es perfecto tal y como está, gracias amor – le dije abrazada a él.

Es anoche sería el principio de nuestra nueva vida juntos. Un principio que me hubiese gustado que fuese más feliz. Pero estaba con Edward ahora y ni mi madre ni nadie nos iba a separar. Había encontrado a mi alma gemela, a mi amor y eso bastaría para ser feliz aquí, en una mansión o debajo de un puente. Mientras nos tuviéramos el uno al otro, podríamos con todo.


	2. Epílogo

4 años más tarde….

-Enfermera Cullen acuda a box 3- esa era mi señal para levantarme y ponerme a trabajar.

Cuando llegué al box, me encontré a un niño de unos 8 años con la pierna ensangrentada y un corte profundo en la pierna. El pobre estaba muy asustado y su madre no sabía qué hacer.

-Bueno campeón ¿qué te ha pasado?- le pregunté para intentar distraerlo mientras limpiaba la zona con suero y gasas.

-Me… he he ca…caído jugando al fút.. t..bol- dijo el pobre muchacho entre hipidos y lágrimas.

-Vaya ¿cómo te llamas futbolista?-

-JJJJake- me contestó.

-Bueno Jake, cuéntame, ¿en qué posición juegas?- intenté distraerlo mientras examinaba la herida y me disponía a curarla.

La herida era profunda y estaba bastante sucia de arena y restos de piedras pequeñas, esto le iba a doler al pobre. Con una jeringuilla fui presionando con el suero hasta limpiarla lo mejor posible, el pobre notaba el frío líquido dentro de su piel y la arena salir por los bordes. Luego de limpiarla bien le di los puntos necesarios y le puse crema antibiótica antes de vendarle la pierna.

-Te has portado como todo un hombre Jake, has sido muy valiente. Aquí tienes una piruleta como regalo- le dije.

Después de recetarle antibióticos para evitar que se infectara y darle indicaciones a su madre para venir a hacerle las curas, el muchacho se fue cojeando más contento con su piruleta.

Era en días como estos que me encantaba mi trabajo, ayudar a personas a pasar un mal rato, poder curarlos y verlos irse bien merecía la pena todo el esfuerzo. Además, hoy era un día especial para mí. Hacía dos años que me habían contratado de manera estable en el hospital y pasaría a ser jefa de enfermería de planta el mes que viene, cuando Linda, la actual jefa, se jubilase. Habían sido dos años de mucho trabajo, muchas guardias, pocas horas de sueño y situaciones muy duras, pero todo había merecido la pena. El equipo de enfermeros es genial y estamos todos muy compenetrados. Nos apoyamos los unos a los otros y eso hace que el trabajo sea más fácil.

Mi turno estaba por acabar mientras preparaba los turnos de la semana cuando un par de bracitos me abrazaron las piernas, y al bajar la vista vi unos rizos chocolates y unos ojos verdes mirándome.

-Hola mami- me dijo mi pequeña. Me agaché a levantar a la otra mitad de mi corazón que me sonreía.

-Hola mi amor, que sorpresa tan bonita-

-Felichidades mami- me dijo mi pequeña dándome una tarjeta con una enfermera dibujada y unos garabatos escritos dentro que ella misma hizo seguro.

-Gracias mi vida- empecé a darle muchos besos haciendo que chillara de risa, mi sonido favorito.

-¿Cómo has venido hasta aquí? ¿Y papá?-

En eso una rosa roja apareció ante mis ojos y me giré para ver a Edward parado detrás nuestra con la misma sonrisa que Elisabeth. Mi hija había heredado los ojos de su padre y su sonrisa, aunque tenía mi cabello.

-Felicidades enfermera Cullen- me felicitó mi marido desde hace 3 años y medio.

Sí, Edward y yo nos casamos a los 6 meses de irnos de mi casa, a la que nunca volví. Seguía en contacto con mi padre por supuesto, venía mucho a ver a su nieta a nuestra casa y era un abuelo consentidor con su pequeña hada como él la llamaba. Mi madre no quiere saber nada de su hija, la que se casó con un "don nadie" como ella lo llamaba. Vino a conocer a Beth cuando nació y nunca ha vuelto a preguntar por ella. Sé que mi padre le cuenta cosas sobre ella, que le enseña fotos, pero ella sigue fingiendo que no soy su hija y que no es abuela. Ya no me dolía lo que hiciese ni sus comentarios. Yo tenía mi vida, a mi familia justo aquí y nada iba a empañar mi felicidad.

Nuestra vida ahora era mucho mejor que entonces, pero siempre fuimos felices de tenernos el uno al otro. Bethy nació al año de casarnos y, después de ahorrar como un matrimonio normal, y un pequeño regalo de mi padre, nos compramos una casa en un barrio de parejas jóvenes como nosotros. Con un pequeño jardín para Bethy donde jugar con ella junto a Copo y Bolita que estaban grandes y felices en la casa nueva. Edward los había metido en el coche mientras yo recogía mis cosas, sabía que los echaría de menos y los trajo con nosotros, un gesto más para amarlo con locura. Cuando Bethy nació nos preocupó cómo lo afrontarían, ya que los gatos no suelen ser animales amigables con los bebés, pero tras el primer mes de Bethy en casa, encontramos a Copo y Bolita durmiendo con ella en la cuna y vigilando que nada perturbara su sueño. Desde que la conocieron se volvió su cachorro y la cuidaban como si fuera su propio gatito, con lo que mi hija estaba segura las 24 horas del día con dos gatos guardianes a su lado.

Besé a mi esposo y le sonreí mientras veía como algunas de las nuevas enfermeras lo detallaban demasiado para mi gusto.

-Buenos señor Cullen, ¿a qué debo esta visita tan inesperada? -

-Queríamos sorprenderte. He terminado pronto en la reforma de la casa de los Hale, y he ido a recoger a Bethy a la guardería, hemos comprado esta flor y hemos venido a ver a la enfermera más guapa del hospital.

-Mamá guapa!- dijo mi pequeña flor.

-Eso es bebé, mamá es la mamá más guapa del mundo – le respondió Edward mientras la cargaba, y mi corazón se derretía un poco más viéndolos juntos.

Terminé de cuadrar los horarios de la semana y me cambié rápidamente para irme a casa con mi familia, viendo como muchas enfermeras y doctoras devoraban con los ojos a mi marido, y en un acto de puros celos le pasé el brazo por la cintura para guardar mi mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, marcando que este hombre era mío y de nadie más.

-¿Celosa señora Cullen? – me susurró a la salida del hospital.

-Ni un poquito señor Cullen, eres todo mío – le ronroneé en el oído mientras ponía a nuestra hija en su silla para el coche.

Fuimos hasta casa charlando y cantando canciones infantiles con nuestra pequeña. Cuando llegamos el coche de mi padre estaba aparcado en la acera y él estaba en el porche de la entrada mirando su teléfono.

Salimos del coche y Beth salió disparada a los brazos de su abuelo.

-¡Bebo bebo! –la abrazó mi padre.

-Hola mi pequeña hada, ¿cómo estuvo tu día en la guardería? -

-Bien, hoy he pintado a Bolita y Copo bebo. ¿Quiedes vedlo?-

-Pues claro cielo, enséñale a tu bebo el dibujo- ambos entraron en y ella sacó de su mochila de Frozen un papel doblado con el dibujo. Ambos sentados en el sofá riendo y pintando juntos, me recordaban a mi infancia, cuando éramos felices. Edward me abrazó por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro, ambos veíamos como nuestra niña jugaba con su abuelo.

-Chicos ¿por qué no me dejan a mi princesa esta noche? Tu madre está de viaje y me encantaría tener una noche de películas con mi nieta hija- me dijo mi padre.

-¡Sííííí, noche de pelis con bebo!-

-¿Cómo voy a decir que no cuando lo dices delante de ella y se emociona tanto papá?-

-Anda Bells, hace días que no la veo y sabes que estará bien conmigo, sin la bruja de tu madre por la casa.-

-Papá…. Sabes que no me gusta que hables así de mamá delante de ella-

-Sí sí, como digas. En fin, ¿vas a dejar que mi pequeña se vengan conmigo?-

-Porfi mami- me dijo mi pequeña con esos grandes ojos verdes que había heredado de su padre, como su fuese un pequeño gatito pidiendo leche.

Miré a Edward que me devolvía la mirada y me susurró- podríamos tener una noche para nosotros, y Charlie cuidará bien de ella amor- con lo que no pude negarme. Mi hija salió disparada a su habitación junto a su padre a hacer su pequeña maleta para pasar la noche con su abuelo.

Cuando la subió a su coche, en el que tenía una sillita para ella, mi niña nos dio abrazos y besos pegajosos y se fueron a mi antigua casa a pasar el resto del día. En cuanto el coche giró la esquina, unos fuertes brazos me levantaron y los carnosos labios de mi esposo se posaron en mi cuello.

-Tenemos toda la tarde y la noche para nosotros nena- me susurró Edward lo que me puso como una moto en un segundo.

Entramos en casa besándonos como hacía tiempo que no lo hacíamos. Entre la niña, los trabajos y todo lo demás, últimamente no habíamos tenido tiempo de amarnos como se debía, con tiempo y sin preocuparnos del ruido…. Pero ahora, con la casa para nosotros, podíamos tomarnos nuestro tiempo, y mi esposo parecía tener muchas ganas de ser ruidosos.

-Está usted muy caliente señor Cullen-

-Siempre por mi esposa señora Cullen- dijo antes de caer ambos en nuestra gran cama.

Empezamos a besarnos con hambre, nuestras manos tocando cada pedazo de piel que quedaba expuesta a nuestras caricias. Edward se colocó encima de mí, presionando su ya notoria erección contra mí, y un audible gemido se escapó de mis labios. Por muchos años que pasaran, la pasión que sentía por él no se apagaba ni un poco, y por lo visto la suya por mí tampoco. Sus grandes y ásperas manos eran demandantes con mis pechos, apretando y estrujando a su antojo, pero nunca de manera ruda o desagradable, sino intensa y apasionada. En un rápido movimiento me quité la camiseta que tenía junto al top deportivo que utilizaba en el hospital, con lo que tuvo acceso libre a mis senos. No tardó ni un segundo en atacarlos con su boca y lengua, y el muy maldito sabía cómo hacer que me humedeciera como una loca. Mi coño ya chorreaba cuando él pasó su lengua a lo largo de mis pezones, enrollándola alrededor del pico y pellizcando el otro.

-Por favor mi amor necesito tenerte dentro de mí ya….- le imploré jadeando debajo de él.

-Tranquila nena, voy a tomarme mi tiempo contigo- me dijo, haciendo que su aliento chocara contra mi ombligo mandando miles de descargas a mi columna.

Bajó los pantalones dejándome las bragas puestas y yo le quité los suyos a tirones, dejando su glorioso cuerpo a mi alcance. Edward era un papá que se mantenía en forma gracias a su trabajo y a la hiperactividad de nuestra niña, que lo tenía corriendo y cargándola todo el día por la casa. Más de una vez pillé a las vecinas "regando" las plantas, o más bien ahogándolas para ver a mi marido en el jardín con nuestra hija.

Edward comenzó a lamer mis muslos internos y a acariciar mi abdomen haciéndome cosquillas. Comenzó a mordisquear mi cadera y a delinear la línea de mi ropa interior con la lengua, lo que sólo hacía encenderme más y que los gemidos aumentaran en la habitación. Yo por mi parte intentaba tocarlo donde podía, sus fuertes brazos, su cuello, su cabello ya totalmente enredado por mis manos…. Hacer el amor con él era la experiencia más placentera del mundo, y era un amante muy entregado y concienzudo en su tarea.

-Veamos cuanto de excitada estas para mí esposa- y acto seguido metió su lengua dentro de mí, haciendo que viera las estrellas tras mis parpados.

Comenzó con lametazos lentos y delicados, jugando con mi clítoris de vez en cuando; pero luego el ritmo cambió a uno más intenso. Su lengua entraba y salía como si me estuviese follando con su pene, y vaya si lo hacía bien. Cuando creí estar a punto de correrme salvajemente, salió de mí bruscamente y se puso al fin encima de mí mirándome con fuego en sus verdes ojos.

-Te amo- nos dijimos antes de que me penetrase con fuerza.

Entró por completo dentro de mí y la sensación de plenitud me embargó por completo. Su mano derecha levantaba mi pierna para tener mejor acceso, y yo me incorporaba un poco para poder besarlo y que mi clítoris se rozara con él. De pronto nos giró, quedando yo encima y era mi señal para saber que estaba cerca. Él sabía que me encantaba estar arriba y controlar el placer, además de darme placer tocando mis pechos y chupando.

-Vamos nena, quiero ver cómo te corres- y eso era lo peor, cuando me hablaba sucio en la cama.

-Estoy cerca, muy cerca….- cuando se levantó un poco y atrapó uno de mis senos en su boca todo explotó a mi alrededor con un largo gemido.

Tiré de su pelo, lo retiré de mi pecho y lo besé con toda la pasión que tenía dentro después de correrme fuertemente, con lo que, sumado a mi cabalgada, mi marido se corrió con un largo grito y un Bella al final.

Ambos nos derrumbamos sobre la cama, yo encima de él, sudorosa y cálida, agotada y jadeando por el ejercicio. Edward me abrazó contra su pecho y besó el tope de mi cabeza como hacía todas las mañanas que amanecíamos entrelazados.

-Ha sido fantástico amor- le dije sonriendo.

-Y esto es sólo el principio cielo, tengo planeada una larga jornada para nosotros hoy- me dijo juguetón.

-Por cierto, nunca llegamos agradecerle a Newton por su ampliación de la piscina…- le dije riendo.

-Oh créeme, le envié una cesta de fruta cuando nos casamos junto a una tarjeta que ponía "Gracias por tener la vecina más caliente del mundo, espero disfrute de su nuevo jacuzzi sin ella al otro lado de la verja"-

-¡NO HICISTE TAL COSA!- lo regañé.

-Nop, pero habría sido divertido- me dijo antes de besarme otra vez.

Y esto era lo que me encantaba de mi matrimonio, que no dejábamos que a monotonía nos asfixiara. Teníamos una hija preciosa y sana, dos gatitos gordos y felices y una vida que, para nosotros, era perfecta.


End file.
